Moments
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Some of my favorite moments from Catching Fire written into Peeta's point of view. Katniss/Peeta. These oneshots will vary from drabble, to normal oneshots. Mostly existing moments from Book 2. Quite fluffy. Rated T for safety. Not bad at all.
1. page 242246

When Haymitch dismisses us to bed with harsh words, I can hardly blame him. We've just made his job so much harder by committing those blatant acts of rebellion in our private sessions with the Gamemakers. I can't help but feel at least slightly proud of our actions, though.

I walk Katniss down to her room, holding her hand, and staying silent. When we reach her door, before I can even open my mouth to say goodnight, she's wrapped her arms around me and her head is resting against my chest. I get those flutters in my stomach that make me feel really, for lack of a better word, girly, but I don't care. Not when she's the one giving them to me. My hands slide up her back and I lean my cheek against her hair.

"I'm sorry if I've made things worse," she says.

"No worse than I did," I reply. "Why did you do it, anyway?"

"I don't know. To show them that I'm more than just a piece in their Games?" She says.

Her allusion to my words on the roof last year makes me laugh. I know that she completely understands what I meant now.

"Me too," And I have to tell her something that I've been thinking about the past few days. "And I'm not saying I'm not going to try. To get you home, I mean. But if I'm perfectly honest about it…"

"If you're perfectly honest about it, you think President Snow has given them direct orders to make sure we die in the arena anyway," she says.

As always, she's right. As if she's reading my mind. We speak about the games for only a few minutes after, and just stand there, absorbed in our own thoughts and each other's embraces.

Katniss breaks the silence. "So what should we do with our last few days?"

I think it over and decide to just tell the truth of what I _really _want to do. "I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you."

"Come on, then," she says, taking my hand. I can't help but let the suggestive interpretation of her words cross my mind, especially as she pulls me into her room and closes the door. Then, I shake it from my head, feeling sort of ashamed for thinking it as I climb into bed after her and wrap my arms about her small frame. She snuggles into me and rests her head on my chest, and I'm out like a light within a minute.

When I see Katniss wake the next morning, I look down at her and say, "No nightmares,"

"No nightmares," she confirms. "You?"

"None," I'm happy to say. "I'd forgotten what a real night's sleep feels like."

Wishing to stay like this forever and in no rush to get up, we lie there for quite a while, just taking in the relaxation. I start to think what awaits us as training for the interviews. Soon, the Avox girl comes in and hands a note to Katniss. She reads it off, and announces that Effie and Haymitch both agree we can handle ourselves well in public; therefore, they're cancelled the coaching sessions.

"Really?" I ask, elated. I take the note from her and examine it. "Do you know what this means? We have the whole day to ourselves."

By late afternoon, we're already well into our picnic on the roof. Katniss's head rests in my lap as she makes a beautiful crown out of flowers and I play with her hair under the pretense of "just practicing my knots," which I know she can see right through. I love this moment. Sitting here, relaxed, gently playing with Katniss's hair when I realize something, and stop my fiddling.

"What?" She asks.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," I say.

I immediately brace myself for her usual silence after I make a comment of my love for her. "Okay," she says, sounding completely relaxed and sure.

I smile, ecstatic. "Then you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it," she says.

In utter happiness, living in a beautiful moment, I return my fingers to her hair and watch as she dozes off peacefully in my lap.


	2. Page 352

**Alright, so I just finished **_**Catching Fire**_ **today and nearly had a heart attack at this scene because it was just so unbelievably cute, and I thought I'd write it from Peeta's POV. Page 352, hardcover. What I can only refer to as "make out scene." Haha. Hope you enjoy! **

"I do," She says. "I need you."

And at once, I know she's being completely truthful. That it would hurt her beyond repair if I died and she couldn't be with me everyday. Couldn't have anyone to be there for her when the nightmares started to console her back to sleep; those private moments I enjoy so much.

But I need her alive.

I open my mouth to start arguing that, no, she needs to be there for her family who'll be crushed if she was gone. For Prim, her mother, and it pains me to think it, but for Gale. Who she'll probably end up marrying, I realize with a pang.

But before I can start my mapped out spiel, I realize that her lips are on mine, her head craning back over her right shoulder to reach me. I realize, as she must, that she has instantly stopped my argument in its tracks; she won't have to hear about it for a while.

Then I stop to think, and maybe, just maybe, this is all for the cameras. Then, I hear her make a slight noise in the back of her throat, and realize it's not at all. That, just like the time in the cave last year, we both feel something from this kiss, and I can't help but want more.

When she pulls away slightly, our foreheads resting on one another, I open my mouth to maybe regain my speech abilities and convince her of my idea. Then, she does it again, and all thoughts of an argument utterly vanish.

I feel her hands in my hair, and sometimes I think she forgets, through all the stress, that I'm still a teenaged boy, and these things she does drive my crazy. I run my hands up her back and I'm playing with her hair, then my hands rest on her cheeks, and I realize that we've turned to face each other, and she just keeps kissing me, and it's the best feeling in the world; the girl I love is kissing me!

This feeling spreads throughout my chest, permeates my whole body. We both want more of it, but the kisses are making the need greater, hungrier.

We hear a crack of lightning, and are instantly brought back to reality, no longer floating on cloud nine. We break apart gently, and look at each other, then the tree. The crack of lightning wakes Finnick; we hear his sharp cry, and both of us turn to him simultaneously.

"I can't sleep anymore," he says. "One of you should rest." Then, he notices my hands still grasping her face, hers still embedded in my hair, and the breathless expressions we probably wear on our faces. "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

I want to laugh, but realize the moment's over. Back to reality and cameras and pretenses that tear my heart out of my chest. I tell him that it's too dangerous, that I'll watch with him, and tell Katniss to go lie down.

I lead her over to where the others are resting and pull the locket from around my neck, placing it onto hers. I rest my hand where our "baby" rests.

"You're going to make a great mother, you know," I say and kiss her once more.

Yes. The moment is most definitely over.


End file.
